The heir of alchemy
by neilbop
Summary: After first year Harry receives a very interesting inheritance.
1. prolog

Prolog.

As I was stepping of the train I finally realised how dream like this past year was like. Saving the stone, defeating Voldemort, and lastly winning the house cup. The events all seem like stuff in books not real life.

"Have a happy summer Harry" Hermione's voice cuts into my daydreams.

"Thank you, you to" I said after surviving a bone crushing hug from her. As I walk through the passageway I was stopped by two goblins.

"You Harry Potter?" The goblin on the right asked me looking like if I said no he would rip my head off.

"Yes, what is the about" I asked with a sinking feeling in my stomach.

"We need you to come with us" The one on the left said this time. They took my arms and marched me towards a fireplace. My thoughts racing. _Are they going to throw me into the fire. Are they here to kill me. I didn't do anything. HELP ME._ They throw a green powder into the fireplace and said a name that I didn't catch. They then pushed me into it and things started swirling and images passed to quick for me to catch. When the swirling stopped I was ejected into a office with a elderly goblin sitting in a chair behind a desk.

"I have been waiting for you Mr. Potter." The goblin said in a gruff voice.

" I am sorry Mr._?"

"Grimsbroth the slasher" He said in surprise that a human would ask for his name.

" I am sorry Mr. Grimsbroth I didn't know you were expecting me"

"You didn't get the letters we sent you?" He asked in a veiled tone of disbelief

"I have received no letters from you or anyone from the bank." Grimsbroth then presses a run on his desk. In a short while a goblin come in and bows. Grimsbroth shouts something in a weird language and the goblin leaves.

"We are looking into it" He said shortly.

"I am sorry but what is this meeting about?"

"It is about your year at Hogwarts. It is about your inheritance as the heir of Nicholas Flamel. It is about correcting a wrong." He shouts. When he finishes his short speech a phoenix flames into the room and lands on his shoulder looking like he was waiting all along.

A.N tell me what you think should I continue with the story.


	2. Chapter 1

I was stunned by what was said.

"You mean to say that I am the heir to Flamel?!" I Shouted.

"Well that is what stated in their will. If the ring accepts you, it will make you an adult seeing as you are the last of your family. I am surprised that you didn't accept your lordship when you entered the wizarding world." Grimsbroth stated.

"What do you mean lordship. As far as I know the only things I have is some gold in my account." I exclaimed.

"Your heir of the potter lordship. Surely your magical guardian told you when you became eleven."Grimsbroth asked in surprise

"Magical guardian? I only have a pair of muggles as guardians" I try to explain to him

"What! I have to take you to the king strait away." Grimsbroth shouts

Grimsbroth gets up and starts to walk away, I quickly get up to follow him. He leads me down passages that twist and turn, that is so complex that I soon lose track of where I am. After awhile we reach a door that is wrought of a strange kind of metal.

"What metal is this made out of?" I asked Grimsbroth

"Mithril. The last of it. The metal can only be produced by alchemy or mined by dwarfs." He told me.

With that said he pushed the doors open and walked in. When I walked in I saw the most beautiful throne and in that throne sat a goblin that was as tall as Hagrid. I move to bow to him when I am interrupted.

"Stop! No one of the potter bloodline shall bow to my family. Our two families were once friends and I wish for that friendship to be rekindled." The goblin said

"I am honored king_. I am sorry I don't know your name" I said

"My name Ragnuk. I am told that you want to accept your lord and heir rings, is that correct?"Ragnuk Asked

"Yes, but seeing as I was never told that I was a lord I think someone wants me docile. Is it possible for you to tell me if anything has been done to my magic." I asked

" Yes just put your blood and this piece of paper and it will tell us of your abilities and any blocks on your magic." He answered me.

Grimsbroth handed me a knife. Startling me because I forgot he was there. I pricked my pointer finger and let a single drop fall onto the paper. When the drop fell the wound healed up. The blood on the paper started to form words.

A.N sorry for not updating in awhile forgot that I had a story until someone messaged me asking me to continue.


	3. I find out what was blocked and more

The words on the paper were illegible to me.

"What do these words mean?"I ask Ragnuk

"Hand the paper to me and I'll tell you"Ragnuk told me

I hand the paper to Ragnuk and as he reads the paper his eyes get bigger and bigger.

"This is a surprise. Here read this" Ragnuk waves his hand over the paper and the letters rearrange and shift around the paper.

 **The Blood test of one Harrison James Potter Flamel Black Tepes**

 **Heir to houses Potter, Flamel, Black and Tempes**

 **Magick: arch mage potential ( Three quarters of magick is blocked by A.D)**

 **Abilities: Parseltongue (partially blocked by A.D), Metamorphmagus (locked by J.L)**

"What does all this mean?" I ask Ragnuk

"It means that your powers are blocked. The ones blocked by your parents are probably there to keep you safe. The ones blocked by Albus Dumbledore are not designed to keep you safe. They are there to keep you docile." said Ragnuk " I am surprised that you're the heir to the house of Tepes"

"Why, what is important about that?" I asked

"Because the house of Tepes is most famous because of Vlad Tepes or as you humans refer to him, Dracula." Ragnuk said.

"Is he still alive?" I asked with hope that a family member of mine might be alive

"He is but it will be hard to get in touch with him. He is the king of all vampires after all." Ragnok said

"Is there any way for the blocks to be removed?" I asked Ragnok

"For us no. But if Vlad turns you than the power of the turning will cause the bindings to be undone." Said Ragnok


End file.
